harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Igor Karkaroff's Yule Ball partner
Image Can we get an image?--Rodolphus 14:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Just added an image. -Smonocco 20:28, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Blood status Is there a reference for her blood status?--Rodolphus 14:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I´ve an idea. May it have been based on Karkarofff´s prejudiced aptitude towards muggle-borns?--Rodolphus 20:30, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Title I know I was the one to actually create and write the page, but couldn't we move it so something like "Igor Karkaroff's Yule Ball partner" or something to distinguish her from the other unidentified teachers. Butterfly the rabbit 17:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Also, isn't there a chance that she was from Durmstrang? -Smonocco 00:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :...or Beauxbatons? -Smonocco 17:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) professor? We not know if she is a professor or not.This to be removed.Pol 871 15:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. -Smonocco 11:24, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Merge I think that this woman may be Sinistra. Look at the more recent pictures of her for reference. I think they're the same person. Butterfly the rabbit 16:51, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Comparing the images, I´d tend to agree. Sinistra being Karkaroff's date would not be canon, but it would give a hint to her blood status.--Rodolphus 16:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Madam Hooch It may be Madam. Hooch. Certain similarities with Madam. Hooch. For example, hair and face and clothes. It can be redesign Madam Hooch. Possibly From Filifun :I disagree, this witch does not look like Hooch, as played by Wanamaker, the slightest. And even if she did, it would be unconfirmed. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :I know, but I just thought of that. There is a similarity in places such as gray hair. And these changes are also concerned the other characters such as Tom the innkeeper, at number one with hair and a threesome with no hair and humped :From Filifun I also think that she was Madam Hooch. Yes, quite true there are similarities in the face and clothes. Many professors saw you in the blue dress? I just like Madam Hooch. You should not rely on evidence, and the obvious. User:Septima Vector ::"We should not rely on evidence"?! That's just ridiculous, not so mention the fact it goes against our core policies: we host factual information, and no fanon ramblings. Your whole point is "I just like Madam Hooch". What if I just happen to like Voldemort's character? Does that make it canon that Voldemort managed to win the Battle of Hogwarts and kill Harry Potter? No, it does not, because neither you nor I constitute valid canonical sources. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm not against the canon, I just write my point of view. But around the same need to understand and teachers are also unknown, and not just write that this may be Hooch, Sinistra, Vector immediately. She is someone one has played, and not all at once. User:Septima Vector ::This individual is an unidentified female Hogwarts employee. That's all we know. As a Hogwarts employee, it is equally as likely that she is Sinistra, Vector, Trelawney, Burbage, Babbling, Pince or the teacher of other subjects like Ghoul Studies or Advanced Arithmancy Studies. There's no evidence whatsoever to support the claim she is Hooch. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Other films How do we know that this extra appears in Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hallows: Part 2? Are we going just based off physical appearance? The currently provided pictures are, in my opinion, of too low a quality to make such a judgement. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 16:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :I share that point of view, reason for which I have tagged the article as non-notable. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC)